Caught
by Captain Hilts
Summary: Murdock catches Kelly Stevens wearing his bomber jacket. Needless for him to say, it's a great look for her.  Oneshot.


_Author's note: Just some Murdock and Kelly fluff haha. Knew it was only a matter of time before I added to the list. :D Enjoy, and go easy on me now... clearly I'm used to writing about explosions and stuff. ;) _

* * *

What started as a curious gesture had suddenly turned into a fashion statement. She wasn't sure why, but for whatever reason she looked really good in his jacket.

Kelly frowned at her reflection in the mirror, spinning around on her tip-toes as she pulled the jacket tight around herself. A yellow sundress wasn't exactly the right thing to wear with it, but she found that it somehow brought out the features of her face, contrasted nicely with her hair and even accented her eyes. She smiled at the thought and turned the other way for a better look, just able to see the red letters spelling out Da Nang across the shoulders. Though the sleeves were baggy and the jacket hung to her hips, she still found that it looked great.

It was surprisingly comfortable, too—the fabric was worn and almost soft. It still carried his scent; the earthy smell of leather, a faint trace of grease and the sweetness of clean air. Whether or not it came from flying planes she didn't know. She brought the lapels up over her nose and took in the scent, smiling at the image that came to mind. It was that toothy grin of his every time.

Kelly ran her hands up and down the smoothed leather and sighed, smiling to herself. It was a comforting weight on her shoulders, as if he were there to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Nothing was like the real thing, but the jacket was a fine substitute.

"I think maybe you need this, honey."

Startled, she looked over her shoulder, cheeks hot in embarrassment. Murdock stood there and smiled, reaching out to secure his baseball cap snugly over her head. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and set his chin on her shoulder, scanning her reflection in the mirror. Kelly was still too embarrassed to say anything, biting her lip instead.

"Yeah," he concluded, "That was it. Now all you need is somethin' to fly."

Kelly giggled as he kissed her cheek. He smelled like outside and she remembered he'd gone out to play fetch with Homer while she finished up paper work in the office. Unfortunately, that job was still waiting to be accomplished. Murdock took notice of her giggling and squeezed her playfully around the waist.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

Homer's claws rapped along the hardwood floors as he came up to them, a tennis ball clenched in his jaws. The German Shephard nuzzled Murdock's leg for attention. He granted the dog a few scratches behind the ears before turning back to Kelly.

"Well," she sighed, "The image of me flying a plane is ridiculous, not to mention a little scary…"

Murdock laughed, gently kissing the spot behind her ear. "Really? That's not what I'd call it."  
Kelly smiled as he pulled her closer. She fiddled with the end of the jacket, still inspecting herself in the mirror. Homer dropped the tennis ball on her bare feet and left to sit in the sunroom, where a pool of light waited for him. Kelly pursed her lips and kicked the ball away, convinced her dog had done that purposefully for ignoring him. She sighed again and turned carefully to face Murdock, replacing the ball cap on his head. He grinned and her blush returned. She traced the letters on his 'Napoleon' t-shirt with her finger and buried her face in his chest.

"I really wish you didn't have to go…"

"Oh, me neither, muchacha..." Murdock's voice hummed in her ears and his arms wrapped tighter around her. "Because, you look so damn good in this jacket…"

Kelly giggled again, looking up into his eyes. He brushed few strands of hair from her cheek and smiled as she slid her arms under his to hold him.

"Do you really mean that?"

He leaned close, voice soft. "I really, really mean it."

She didn't have the time to reply; Murdock pressed his lips to hers, one hand playing through her hair. The kiss was so abrupt Kelly couldn't help laughing. Murdock smiled against her lips, but her giggling didn't stop him. He moved on to her neck and she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"I don't think this is the place Murdock," she said, fighting to hide her smile. "I mean the living room, _really_?"

He had kissed a gentle trail to her collar bone and paused only to reply. "You've got a couch or two in here, don't ya?"

"Of course I do." Kelly leaned her head against his and stroked his hair. "I'm just not sold the idea."

Murdock finally leaned back into view, that mischievous smirk across his face. His voice dropped into the pompous British accent he was so fond of and she grinned.

"In that case, m'lady, may I suggest the porch? Or your office, even?" He pretended to appear thoughtful, tapping his fingers against his chin. "Unless…you have another place in mind."

Kelly arched an eyebrow, looking at him crookedly. "Captain, you have such wild thoughts in your head."

Murdock dropped the voice instantly. "Wild and crazy, baby. You didn't forget, did you?"

She shook her head, hooking her arms around his shoulders. Gently, she kissed the tip of his nose.

"How could I?"

He chuckled, moving to say something, but Kelly had already leaned in to kiss him again. His hands slid smoothly over the leather of the jacket down to her hips and held her there. She giggled uncontrollably. Her lips parted just enough for her to say something.

"Murdock…?"

He hummed his reply, moving to pull the jacket from her shoulders.

"Do you think we have time for this?"

"Sure..."

Kelly was far too invested in the following kiss to realize Homer was barking in the other room; Murdock was clearly too focused to see the sunlight glint off of the car pulling into the driveway. And both of them were so swept up in each other they failed to hear the footsteps on the porch outside. Before long, they had started to stumble down the hallway toward the bedroom, yanking at each other's clothes….

…But not before both managed to hear Face clear his throat from the doorway.

Murdock broke away from Kelly so fast it was as though he'd been scalded. She put her hands over her mouth to stifle a guffaw, watching as his face turned a mortifying bright red.

"Am I…interrupting anything?" Face asked, clearly enjoying the fact that he had indeed done just that.

"There's a doorbell, Faceman!" Murdock snapped, gesturing wildly with his arm, "Why don't you _use_ it?"

Homer came skidding across the floor and barked once, bounding up to the well-dressed man. The dog's tail wagged furiously as Face scratched him behind the ears, still smiling at Murdock's embarrassment. He straightened up, tucking his hands behind his back and rocked once on his heels.

"Well, I've been here so many times before, I figured Miss Stevens knows me well enough to be on a no-doorbell basis."

Kelly smiled at him, pulling the jacket sleeve back over her arm. She hugged a less-than-enthused Murdock reassuringly.

"That's real cute, Face."

The Lieutenant smirked. "And that's a fine shade of red you've got going there. Looks nice with the lip-gloss on your chin."

Murdock hastily rubbed the glittering smudge from his face and Kelly laughed. Face's smile broadened as the pilot shook his head.

"Don't you look at me like that! After all the times I've accidently—"

"Are you ready to go, Murdock?" Face interrupted, still smirking, "We need to be at the airport by three-thirty. Hannibal's got to get B.A. there yet and we need to be ready to go before then."

Murdock nodded, unconsciously pulling Kelly into a one-armed hug. Face took notice.

"I'll give you two a moment."

Murdock sneered after his smirking friend, watching as he stepped back outside, letting the screen door swing closed behind him. Kelly turned to the pilot, grinning at the fact there was still a bit of red left in his ears.

"You literally turned the color of a tomato," she laughed.

Murdock grinned sheepishly this time and shrugged. "I eat my veggies, what can I say?" He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll miss you, pretty girl."

"I'll miss you too, H.M. Be careful."

He smiled lovingly at her, gently grazing her temple with his thumb. They kissed passionately one final time and when he went to pull away, it only deepened. Finally they parted, though he kept her close.

"Aren't you going to take back your jacket?" she whispered.

Murdock slowly shook his head. "Naw. Keep it—looks good on ya."

She beamed, finally allowing him to head for the door. He waved to Face, who was waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the orange and white Corvette. Before Murdock could leave, he turned back around as if remembering something. His eyes met with Kelly's and he held up a finger.

"I'll tell you what. When I come back…we'll pick up where we left off."

It was her turn to blush and she covered up her smile with one of the lapels of the jacket.

"Oh, uhm… that's…"

Murdock winked. "That's a lovely shade of tomato, darlin'."

The screen door swung behind him and he leapt down the stairs of the porch toward the Corvette, vaulting into the passenger's seat. The engine revved, Face honked the horn and the both of them waved, though Murdock used both arms. Kelly laughed and returned the gesture, blowing them a kiss. She could just hear Murdock singing something in a strange operatic voice as Face looped around the driveway, and watched as the love of her life sped off to his mission in a cloud of billowing dust.


End file.
